dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 106
Patch Version 106 is a patch update released on October 8, 2013. The update implements Deceptive Stronghold and Dragon Fellowship, as well as events related to Halloween. The update also adds various improvements in UI, crafting, and several in-game features. Changelog New Content General * Deceptive Stronghold (Lv.60 mode for lower level Nests) * Dragon Fellowship * Halloween System Event Cash Shop * Limited Edition Halloween Costume (with Decal) * Limited Edition 2013 Halloween Double Surprise Box (Halloween Season Altea's Gacha Box; Chance to obtain 2 items instead of 1): ** Limited Edition: Phantom Mount ** Limited Edition: Halloween Pumpkin Spirit ** Limited Edition: Black Shadow Wings Updates General * End of DNSEA 2nd Anniversary System Event * Lv.60 Unique Ladder Armor added to Ladder Shop * Lv.60 Unique Suffix II added * Loading screen updated * Dragon Nest application icon updated * PVP Ladder (1:1, 2:2 and 3:3) will be reset. All unused Ladder Points will be converted to Colosseum Medals Cash Shop * Altea’s Gacha Box Update: ** Removed: White Dire Wolf ** Removed: Limited Edition School Bag Wing Skill Balancing Gameplay Improvements * Academic Summoned Object Skill Improvements: When the summoned object receives Academic’s order during battle, it stops what it is doing and carries out the order. Target skill: Transitional Damage, Sacrifice, Mecha Bomber * Wake Attacks Synchronization Improvements: When the character does a attack from fallen state, (e.g.: Warrior’s Wake Up Attack), the situation of standing up without skill damage or action has been partially improved. * Monster Stats Changes: "Brethren Lich" who appears in various stages will now have his attacks more visible. ** The shots fired are bigger now and can be seen more easily. ** It uses the skull shot only once. ** Lightning strikes at the place where pearls are formed. (damage becomes a little stronger.) * Skill Heraldry Effect Changes: ** Burning Hand – Cooldown initialized -> Attack Increase ( Magic: 5% / Rare: 10% / Epic: 20%) ** Burning Hand – Cooldown reduce -> Addition of activation rate increased (Magic: 10% / Rare: 20% / Epic: 30%) ** Critical Break – Probability reused -> Critical chance increase (Magic: 4% / Rare: 8% / Epic 12%) ** Critical Break – MP consumption reduced -> Critical damage increase (Magic: 5% / Rare: 10% / Epic 20%) Convenience Improvements * Reward box selection added with hotkey. You can now use your keyboard’s number 1, 2, 3, 4 keys to select the reward box more easily. (Only the first key you press will be effective even if you press several keys!) * Repair directly / Automatic dice roll give up ** You can now repair your items with a shortcut key after clearing stage. ** “Automatically give up dice roll” function has been added to the dice option. * NPC talk shortcut key added. The Shortcut key to press is shown when you approach an NPC. Default key is Q. But if you change the key settings, it will show you the new key to be pressed. * You can now select "Receive all daily quests" at the Daily Quest NPCs and get all the daily quests the NPC has at once. * For main NPCs in the town, the menu option that suits the purpose of the NPC most is shown on the first row. * Create heraldry directly when you right-click on the plate in your inventory. * Special storage changes: It has been changed such that you cannot do anything when the special storage is open. If a window was already open, you can still open the Special Storage. However, the window that was open will continue being opened. * Goddess’s Teardrop Store, which used to be divided into different levels, has been combined together. You can check out the equipment for each level by clicking the tabs on the right of the shop interface. * Goddess’s Teardrop quest can now be seen even when the option “Don’t show low level quests” is selected. * Mission achievement conditions changed: ** Attainment conditions of missions that allowed the missions to be obtained or completed only by entering Colosseum maps have been deleted. ** All Calderock Village and Saint Haven’s Abyss dungeon mission can now be unlocked by entering the world zone (for example: Gray Ruins). Players no longer need to obtain or complete quests from Heraldry Scholar NPCs to unlock the achievements. * Guild convenience improvements: ** Players can now invite users in other towns to their guild. ** Vice Guild Master can now only change "Senior~Newbie members" authority in the "Authority Setting" menu. * Maximum number of friends has been increased from 100 to 150. User Interface Improvements * Achievement window improvements: The complicated Achievement window has become simpler and more useful. * 8 players nest party creation guide added: When a low level player who does not meet the entry conditions try to create an 8 players nest party, a guide window will appear. * When navigating through inventories or shops, the current page or tab being viewed is shown more clearly. * Weekly mission: "Mission Room Participate in Green Dragon Raid" mission that was previously shown in the "Weekly mission" can now be seen in the "Weekly Event mission" Colosseum Improvements PVP Rules Changes * Round mode victory ** Existing Rule: If no team won until the time is up, the team with more surviving characters wins. ** New Additions: If there are same number of surviving characters, the HP of the surviving characters are added up, and the team with more total HP wins. ** If the HP sum is the same as well, the team that deals more damage wins. ** If the amount of damage dealt is the same as well, it is taken as a draw. * PVP Mission Room: ** Penalty is given when a player leaves the PVP mission room while a game was in progress. The player will not be able to enter the mission room for 10 minutes. ** Maps "Old Spirit Garden (M)" and "Black Tower Watcher (M)" have been added to the Respawn/Round/1:1/Captain mode’s mission room map * Sound effect has been added for entering and leaving the Colosseum standby room. New Title Collections Added * Dignity of the Nest Title 2 * Under research for 30 years * Real fighting than practice! * Title of Darkness Ch.2 * Steal Her Heart! * Fluttering Heart of a Girl! * Eye-catching! * Organism Research Journal * Home Sweet Home * Long Long Ago Fixes * Fixed crash when linking to other character’s Irine Costume Skill. * DWC Compensation mode not taking effect correctly. * Artillery’s skill "Detonating Arrow" now has explosion sound effects. * Gladiator and Moonlord class Physical Defense increase reverted (Colosseum, Guild War) * Quest window TableError text bug is fixed Category:Patch Updates